Bad Luck
by Demon-Doll-Stitch
Summary: Allen Walker has never been lucky high school shouldn't be any different but maybe someone will change that Yullen yaoi and swearing first fic ever please give me your opinion


This is my first fanfic ever so i hope it doesn't suck too bad fingers crossed and here goes.

Disclaimer: i do not and will never own -Man if i did there would a hell of a lot more yaoi

WARNING: This is a Yullen fic therefore shall contain Yaoi (aka Boy Love) and swearings (mainly from Kanda) if u has a problem with this then you are definitiely on the wrong fic please don't flame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Day Blues**

'Why me?' thought Allen as he stared up at the nightmare known as his new high school. While the schools in his homeland of England had been pretty big, none compared to the monstrosity that was in front of him. 'Why does everything in this stupid place have to be super-sized?' he thought bitterly as he saw yet another tall student walk into the large school. All in all the only experience this country had given him so far was the feeling of inadequecy due to his small stature it was as if everything around him thought it was their mission to make him feel smaller than he already was, god-dammit he already knew he was short, no need to rub it in.

"Well might as well go in" he said to himself quietly as he took in a deep breath and willed his feet to move.

Allen Walker had never been a lucky person, he knew this and up till now he had accepted it, but recently even he had to admit that someone up there hated him, he didn't know who and he sure as hell didn't know why but there was no way in hell that one single person could recieve this much bad luck without the interference of a pissed off higher power or an extremely bored one who found amusement in his suffering.

A year ago he had lost his adoptive father in a major house fire, he himself escaping with only a scar on his left eye and drasticly changed haircolour due to shock. He soon found out that he was to be put in the care of the biggest pain in the ass he had ever known- His "uncle" Marian Cross. Sufficed to say Allen was completely against this choice, the man had proven on several occasions to be an immature, irresponsible pervert who was forever evading debt collectors and work, of course his dislike for the man could also have something to do with the fact that he somehow always managed to make Allen pay his debts and was constantly making fun of the boy for his girlish looks and supposedly gay accent.

After six months Cross had soon tired of England and decided that pulling Allen out of school in the middle of the semester and moving back to his home in America was a good idea. Of course the way in which he did this was very unorthodox and the shame has haunted Allen ever since.

FLASHBACK

Allen was staring out the window in sheer boredom while the teacher droned on and on at the front of the class about the first world war or something to that effect , he knew it all already. He was just wishing something exciting would happen when suddenly the door crashed open and in stepped his uncle followed by his dog Timcanpy.

"Move your ass brat we got a plane to catch" Cross ordered as he made his way to his nephew's desk and dragged him up by the arm.

"What the hell do you mean 'we got a plane to catch'?, and anyway i can't just leave i'm in the middle of class if you hadn't noticed" Allen replied feeling somewhat embarrased for his uncle's behaviour as he yanked his arm from the man's grasp.

"hmmm...you make a valid point brat, I'll make sure to take that into consideration while you get re-aquainted with Mr Hammer" Allen never even had time to argue as a sharp pain at the back of his head made everything go black.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing with my pupil?" the old lady at the front of the class asked sternly as Cross vaulted Allen over his shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doin'? Didn't you hear me tell the brat that we're goin' to catch a plane? geez is everyone in this school senile for Christ's sake, let's got Tim" Cross muttered rudely as he made his way out the classroom followed by the jittery puppy behind him while the class looked on in shock

BACK TO DA FUTURE

Allen knew he was never going to live that moment down but, at least, he supposed, he wouldn't have to meet any of those classmates for a few years, maybe they'd have forgotten by then...'Yeah right, knowing my luck it's going to be the biggest topic of conversation in my school since that girl who got pregnant' he thought as he reached the front desk.

"Hello, excuse me but I was wondering if this is where I pick up my schedule" he asked politely as possible- he really didn't want to make enemies of the staff here.

"Name?" the receptionist asked in a monotone voice, clearly she hated this job, but who could blame it looked boring as hell.

"Umm... M...my name's A..Allen Walker, I...I just transferred here from England" He stuttered out feeling very nervous under the glare the woman was giving him, his right hand unconsciously straying to his left arm as if to hide it from her sight as her eyes momentarily flickered to that spot. At this obvious movement of insecurity she smirked.

"Ahh! so you're **that** new student" she said emphasizing what she meant by **that **as her eyes moved to his left arm again and then to the scar on his eye.

"The Principal told me to send you to him as soon as you arrived so if you wouldn't mind please head there first." she spoke with a sickeningly sweet smile. For some reason Allen could tell he really wasn't going to like her, it might have had something to do with the fact that she was looking down on him like some specimen in a zoo than an actual person. He knew he looked weird, he didn't need her to point that out his birth parents had done that more than enough before he was abandoned, hell it was the reason he was abandoned, the reason he would never wear short sleeves he didn't want anyone else to know he was more than just a freak, he was a freak with a deformed arm.

"Sure, can you tell me where his office is please?" He questioned polite as always.

"Right down the hall, You can't miss it." and, with another sugary sweet smile, she went back to her tedious work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, Knock

"Come in! Ah! you must be Allen hello there and welcome to Black Order High I am Professor Komui Lee your new principal and chemistry teacher isn't that just wonderful!!" The overly excited head of school introduced himself in such a way that Allen didn't know what to do, so he done what all geniuses do in a confusing situation, a very good goldfish impression.

"Umm... yeah I'm Allen Walker nice to meet you Professor Lee sir" Allen bowed politely to the chinese man in front of him

"Oh just call me Komui, Allen, any who all of your subjects have been decided by what you had in your last school and as you are doing well in them all we have no complaints against you taking them here, and you are aware that instead of being in Freshmen year you shall be in Sophomore year as you were fast tracked in elementary school I believe, also only a few staff know of your 'condition' and are aware that they are not to bring attention to it including the P.E. staff so that you are allowed to wear long sleeve shirts in class, well did you get all that?" He stated in one breath.

Allen took in all the information said as well as he could and was grateful to know he didn't have to take completely new subjects and that no teachers were going to let other students gawk at his arm as they had done in his previous school. He nodded that he understood and waited for the excitable man to continue.

"good good, now then let's get your schedule and show you to your first class." The man dragged Allen out the room and up to the reception again.

Once they had gotten his schedule they headed to his first class which happened to be English with Professor Reever.

"My adorable and amazing younger sister Lenalee is in the majority of your classes and so if you have any questions you may ask her just as long as you **keep your male hormone driven hands away from her **, understand?" Allen by this point was rather frightened this man obviously had a sister complex and a bipolar disorder, he could swear he saw thunder in the backround during the last part of the statement.

"Ummm...s...sure i got it j..just talk n..no touch g..got it" he stuttered out hoping it was the right answer. By the smile on Komui's face he guessed it was.

"Goood, well now looks like we're here" he threw open the classroom door, startling the occupents as he entered dragging Allen with him.

"Hello students what a wonderful day this is and my darling Lenalee how wonderful you are too!!" hearing a cough from behind him, Komui twirled around to face a rather disgruntled looking teacher.

"Ahhh Professor Reever there you are, tell me are you well"

"Very" said teacher replied "now to what do we owe this pleasure of your presence and disruption this early in the morning Komui?" Reever asked sarcastically.

"Well I would like to introduce your new student Allen Walker" as he said this he threw Allen out in front of him "now then i must bid adieu young Allen, Fare thee well my dearest Lenalee do look after young Allen, till we meet again." and with that he pranced out of the class leaving said girl with her face in her hands letting out a large sigh.

"ooook... that man just keeps getting weirder" Allen said looking at the door from which Komui just left.

"Tell me about it" stated both Lenalee and Reever at the same time causing them both to let out a short laugh

"Anyway it's Allen Walker right? I'm Reever welcome to my english class and since it doesn't look like you want to talk about yourself you can just sit down next to Lenalee seeing as how she's supposed to show you round and all." So far Reever was proving to be the least demented staff member he'd met so far which was good.

"Hey I'm Lenalee Lee nice to meet you" the girl next to him said.

"oh hello I'm Allen same here, wow your nothing like your brother!" Allen said his voice tinged with slight amazement.

"Yeah he can be a bit hard to take at times, but he means well, so do you want me to show you round since we both have a free period next.

"Yeah that would be great thanks" He now knew why Komui was protective of her with guys at least, she was very pretty and a really nice girl, if it wasn't for the fact he wasn't the straightest stick in the park he defintely thought she would be the kind of girl he would like. That's another thing people thought Allen was a freak for in his last school, he liked guys, well actually he thought he was just asexual but since the only crush he'd ever had was a guy he just kind of assumed that he was more gay than straight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and that's the science corridor, you got everythin' so far?"

"Yeah just about, thank you for this by the way, I have a horrible habit of getting lost so if it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be" Allen scratched the bak of his head in embarrassment, it was true he had horrible navigation skills.

"Aww it's nothin' really and by the way I know this is totally random but your accent is just soooo cute!" Lenalee laughed at how adorable Allen looked when his cheeks went bright red, he really did look a little like a girl. Allen was blushing no one had called anything about him cute before and no one had managed to walk with him for more than five minutes without looking and asking about his scar and hair, he assumed she already heard from Komui and didn't think it was that big a deal for which he was thankful.

"Ok last stop for the day, the cafeteria 'coz lunch is in like five minutes and it pays to get down early plus i'll introduce you to the chef Jerry I think he'll like you and..." Lenalee was cut off when she saw a red head walking towards her. He looked a little older than the both of them and looked pretty normal apart from the fact that he had an eyepatch.

"Yo Lenalee, baby, you ditchin' me now during free period I feel heartbroke" The red head wiped away a fake tear while clutching at his heart.

"Yeah right Lavi i couldn't ditch you even if i tried, i was just showing Allen here his way round school he just moved here from England he has like the cutest accent ever too" the red head, known as Lavi, travelled one green eye over Allen who felt his cheeks heat up at Leanalee's comment.

"Awwww ain't he just so cute you embarassed him Lenalee, sup the name's Lavi" he held out his hand to Allen who shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Allen said politely

"Lee you were right it is cute, so we goin' to see jerry for food or what i think Yuu's down there too so let's go" Lavi turned back the way he came taking both Lenalee and Allen's hand and walking towards the cafeteria.

"Ya know Kanda's gonna kill you if you call him that" Lenalee said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuu's not gonna kill me he loves me too much...well ok maybe not but i'm a fast runner so he won't catch me" Lavi finished just as he bumped into someone

"whoops sorry ma... oh hey Yuu didn't see you there, how ya doin'?" Allen looked to see a tall japanese boy cracking his knuckles menacingly in front of Lavi, he had long dark hair tyed in a high ponytail and dark stormy eyes, all in all for a guy with girly hair he looked exceptionally violent.

"That's Kanda Yuu coz he's from japan Yuu's actually his first name but don't call him that or you might as well be signing a death wish, so far only Lavi's gotten away unharmed but that's only coz he's fast other than that he's a pretty cool guy unless you piss him off which is pretty easy so watch out" Lenalee whispered in Allen's ear.

"Hey Kanda how're you, by the way this is Allen he just transferred from England" Lenalee spoke up getting his attention away from the currently petrified Lavi to introduce him.

Kanda looked Allen up and down as if analysing him, somehow Allen felt he wasn't going to get on to well with Kanda.

"tch...Moyashi" he growled

nope he definitely wasn't going to get on with Kanda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooo how was that

please review and tell me if i suck at this and if i do how i can improve

keep in mind this is my first fic

p.s. flames shall be used to toast marshmallows and my brother's belongings

Peace Out!!


End file.
